Overtaken
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: What if instead of Damon and Enzo were overtaken by what was inside of the vault, it had been Damon and Bonnie? Inspired by a comment I read on Tumblr, this is what I think how it would go down. This will be rated M cause I'm going there lol, as well as for language and violence. This is a Bamon fic all the way, but there will be some Steroline as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bonnie ran to the entrance of the vault whispering a spell to open the door. She only felt a slight tinge of guilt for not telling Enzo the truth about going in alone, but it was only a tinge and she had convinced herself that she could protect herself using her magic. As the vault doors opened the eerily lit cave cast shadows along the walls and she pushed down her fear as she walked further in. Bonnie could feel the evil that lurked in there and everything inside her told her to run, but this was Damon and since that lughead had just saved her life she figured she might as well return the favor. She was not prepared for Damon to saunter up to her with a smirk that was his, but not his, she gasped slightly and tried to shield her mind from the onslaught of power trying to get access to it.

"See you came alone then?" Damon's voice said. From the infliction and the way the words seemed kind of rusty she knew this wasn't her Damon. The Damon she knew used words so fluently and so frequently that they flowed out of his mouth like water. "What's the matter Bonnie? Cat got your tongue?" this Damon said as he again used the same familiar smirk that was his but not his.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie said her voice carrying a steely resolve that she didn't feel. Whatever was over taking Damon was old, powerful, and very evil. "Give him back, right now!" She said. She cursed herself inwardly because her bottom lip quivered and her words were a little shaky.

"Bon…?" Yes, this was her Damon. "Get out of here! This is too dangerous! I didn't save your ass just for you to put it back in the fire again!" Damon said to her his blue eyes spitting fire as he motioned for her to leave this place. "I don't know how long I'll be me Bon, and this thing is power…" Bonnie saw the life that she so associated with Damon drain out of his eyes to be replaced with a vast nothingness.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this won't hurt…much" The thing inside of Damon said. Bonnie screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around and then darkness.

 **So, I was on Tumblr and I was trolling the Bamon tags. As I tend to do from time to time (like always lol) and I was reading in the comments about someone wishing that it had been Bonnie that had been taken over instead of Enzo. I too thought it would have been an interesting angle to explore. This is my only chapter and it is basically freeform. I am going to try to put up another chapter (much longer I promise) next week. I already have it outlined, I just have to write the details. This is going to be a very short story no more than 10 chapters (not including this one) and will be wrapped up probably long before the beginning of the season. I have a few one shots, I have been mulling over in my head that I hope to add to my Bamon and TVD one shot stories, so if you have those down as favorites look for them in the next coming weeks (probably in between updates of this story) The name of this is very tentative and I may change it. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review and let me know if you like where the story is going. Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to apologize for the delay with my story idea. I have been going through some surprise health issues (just found out I had diabetes and I may have cervical cancer), so it's been hard finding the inspiration to formulate much less write this story out. So, I've decided to try for a series of interconnecting one shots. I have named the creatures Terea (male) and Miyako (female) so as not to get them confused with Bonnie and Damon. Please read, review, or comment. Thank you all again for your patience with me.**

Chapter 2

 _Hard to Handle_

Terea was finding his host to be more difficult to control than he had originally thought. She seemed to pop up during the most inopportune times. He could hear her now scratching against the magical world he and Miyako had placed both their hosts in. One would think that being in a near perfect world would pacify their two hosts, but nope, they seemed to constantly fight and rebel against it. This was the 7th new reality they had stuck them in, only to have them yet again snark and doubt their way to realizing what was actually happening. He stared in the mirror at his host body. A body he fully admitted to loving. She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as he thought his Miyako to be, but still. Her beautiful smooth brown skin and compact but curvy body was excellent in luring in sacrifices. Her muddy green eyes were a little too sharp and he had been forced to no longer look in a mirror, because she would be looking back at him. At first she had pleaded with him to let her and her friend go, but as the days had turned to weeks and the weeks into months, those pleas had turned to demands and then crafty plots. It's a good thing the hosts hadn't figured out the means to expel them from these bodies. He knew Miyako was also fond of her host body as well.

Bonnie found herself in front of a bound woman. She'd gotten out again! She looked around, of course, she was in a wooded area. They always seemed to be in a wooded area. She knew that she wouldn't have her body for long, could already feel the thing trying to claw its way back out. She just had to get to a phone to call Caroline, or Enzo, or Stephan, at this point anybody that could help them. Bonnie cursed her own bravado going into that vault the way she had even after seeing the fear on Victoria's face. But, it was Damon and she had lived a life without out Damon in it and it had sucked balls, she readily admitted it to herself. There had been some good times and falling for Enzo had been one of them, but there had been no real spark in her life. It had only come back when Damon had showed his face. She was glad that the two creatures (she was going to have to figure out a way to get that thing to tell her what it was) had put her and Damon in the same reality. They were never alone, their friends and family always alongside them. She was pretty sure that if he hadn't been there she would have been complacent and accepted the reality as her own. In these lives, she always had her family, a magical circle and mentors, and she didn't have to fight for her survival every five seconds. But, Damon was always the one that questioned the happiness that they both had. She chuckled as her feet carried her to what she hoped was a place with a working phone, wondering if she should be happy or sad that he couldn't accept the perfect realities set in front of them. But, she couldn't really blame him, things didn't really work out for the two of them. No matter how hard they worked at it. Bonnie gave a triumphant yell as she saw the cabin emerging in front of her. Just a little longer, she had to fight just a little longer. Inside, she found a cell phone on a counter and immediately text Caroline what she could. Just as the phone began to ring Bonnie felt the creature inside of her pull out a huge surge of power.

Terea looked around, where the hell had the girl taken them this time? He looked around at the large luxury cabin and a phone in his hand. It had a number he recognized from his shuffling through her memories. If it was one thing he had learned during his millenniums of life it was to look at the big and the mundane things in his host's life. It was always the mundane things that ended up getting them expelled from their bodies. He watched as his host's friend's number went rang then went away. Terea threw the phone down and checked around the cabin. Hmm, this looked like a perfect place for him and Miyako to sleep before doing the ritual again.

 **I know another short one, but I'm still kinda figuring out Terea and Miyako as characters. Tell me what you think. I will try to work on Miyako and Damon next. Please read, review, and/or comment.**


End file.
